User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wikia-ction Season 2: Mild Yet Wild West
Cameraman: Ynkr still isn’t here, start the into Fire: Last time on Total Drama Wiki, the contestants had to do some deconstruction of buildings- Ynkr comes onto camera. Ynkr: Hey, Fire, I’m back. You can go home now. Fire –leaving-: Awww… I was just starting to get the hang of it too… Ynkr: -clears throat- anyways, the teams had to demolish a building the hard way using explosives and everyone was excited… did I say everyone? I meant Tkid. Grinch and Scot were the ones the least excited… any-how, in the end, Team Ravaging Bears lost again and they had to send someone home. It would have been Tkid but Scot did not like the challenge yesterday and out of fear there were more like that, he left. With team Ferocious Bears having 2 people left, will they succeed in today’s episode? Well… let’s just say that it won’t be for long. Let’s see what the contestants are up to currently in the mess hall! The camera cuts to the mess hall. '' '' '' MSV: DAMNIT! NOW IT’S ONLY TWO PEOPLE LEFT! Noah: So? Looks like you guys WILL be losing after all! MSV: Shut the fuck up STD Carrier! Sierra: -scoots away from Noah- Ew… Noah: Sierra, again, he was referring to my rat in which it’s species is known for spreading diseases… Sierra: Even STDs? Ew… '''Noah: Why is she so dull? ' ' ' 'Sierra: I really hope that Noah can, y’know, actually take a joke. ' ' ' Phil: MSV, calm down! MSV: I will not calm down! I want Noah to bite the dust! Noah: I won’t, actually Phil: Guys, seriously, stop arguing! Eyes: Damnit, Phil, shut the fuck up! Phil: Why should I? Eyes: You should shut up because no one wants to hear a piece of shit talk! Phil: I’m not the villain who doesn’t do shit in this competition! Eyes: I have done things! Phil: Like what?! Scream at people! Nail: Guys will you be quiet please we need to get our heads into the game! Noah: Nail, please stay out of this! Grinch: Have you guys been realizing something about these challenges?! Phil: Like what? Grinch: These challenges have been involving us working together… except for yesterday. The murder mystery challenge? It had us work together to find Ynkr and to stop Wrath from killing him! Eyes: It would have been better if Ynkr WAS killed… Phil: Eyes, that’s all you do, hoping that someone dies, Get. A. Life! Eyes: I have more of a life than this guy who steals coding from websites! Phil: Why you little- Phil lunges at Eyes and tackles him to the ground. Everyone crowds around them as they fight. Sierra speaks up at them. '' '' '' Sierra: GUYS! BREAK THIS UP NOW! ''They stop and look at Sierra. '' '' '' Eyes: What do you want, Sierra?! Sierra: I want you two to stop fighting! It’s not a good thing! Eyes: Neither is having something that bleeds for five days and doesn’t die on this show! ''Tkid kicks Eyes in the stomach. '' '' '' Tkid: You do not disrespect woman like that! ''Steeler peeks his head in from the kitchen. '' '' '' Steeler: Hey, don’t make me come over there and break you all up myself! ''Everyone begins shouting at each other as Ynkr pokes his head into the mess hall. '' '' '' Ynkr: Sheesh, this is what the audience has been watching for the past 4 minutes? Nail: Thank god you’re here, can you just give us the challenge so that we can break this up? Ynkr: Yeah, that’s sorta what I’m here for… MSV: Well then get on with it! Ynkr: Just follow me to the western set, please! ''Phil and Eyes dust themselves off and walk outside with the others. '' '' '' Eyes: You’re a dead man, Phil. Phil: You’ll be gone by the end of this challenge cuz’ me and MSV are gonna win! Eyes: Well we’ll see! ''Meanwhile, towards the front. '' '' '' MSV: You’re dead meat! Noah: Just like your social life? MSV: That doesn’t make any sense! Grinch: Guys, please shut up… MSV: Grinch, shut up! Ynkr: Seriously, if you two don’t shut up, I will throw you from the competition! Anyways, we’re here! ''The western set is a western-looking town. There is a saloon, a few shops, a few houses, and a stable. All the contestants arrive as Ynkr starts explaining the rules. '' '' '' Ynkr: Here are the rules: since we had left over pellets from the War-Movie challenge, we have them loaded into these revolvers. You will shoot people with these, ok? That’s basically it. Noah: Alright, Team, we have to discuss the plan! Ynkr: Team? Tkid: What do you mean “Team?”? Ynkr: Oh, I didn’t tell you? Because of the issues in terms of teams on Team Ferocious Hippo’s side, the merge has begun! '''Eyes: You’re going down, Phil! ' ' ' 'Sierra: I probably should have made an alliance… ' ' ' 'MSV: Damnit! Me and Phil’s two-man alliance won’t work! We have to get more people! ' ' ' Ynkr: I also didn’t explain that whoever is last standing wins immunity and sends someone home! Noah and MSV glare at each other, so does Eyes and Phil. '' '' '' '''Phil: Oh yes… ' ' ' Ynkr: So grab a gun, y’all, you’re all gonna have to start on different sides of the set! Nail, in the Saloon, Tkid, in the barn, Sierra, in the clothing shop, MSV, in the middle of the “desert” out there, Eyes, on the other side of the “desert” out there. Everyone else, find your own spot away from everyone. You all have 10 minutes! Go! Everyone grabs a revolver and runs off to their starting area. A few of them go into the attics of some of the buildings. Some go and hide behind a barrel. Some go to their designated spots. '' '' '' Ynkr –over a megaphone-: Everyone ready?! ''A echo of “yeahs” are heard all over the set. '' '' '' Ynkr –over a megaphone-: THEN YOU MAY BEGIN! ''Everyone runs towards the center of the town. Tkid is camping out in the attic of a store. '' '' '' '''Tkid: Did anyone else think about camping? ' ' ' Nail comes walking into view of Tkid. Tkid readies his gun and fires at Nail, almost hitting him. '' '' '' Nail: huh?! ''Nail fires his gun at Tkid. It doesn’t hit him but his gun turns out to be a nail gun. '' '' '' Tkid: Umm… Nail, time out! Nail: Okay! Tkid: Why do you have a nail gun? Nail: Ynkr gave it to me, I dunno why- ''Nail is shot in the back by Sierra, who is in the store across the street. '' '' '' Sierra: Bulls-eye! ''Nail shoots at Sierra from his window, hitting her. '' '' '' Sierra: Aww… Ynkr –over a megaphone-: SIERRA AND NAIL ARE OUT! ''The camera cuts to the desert where MSV is almost on his way to town. He sees Grinch emerging from his store. '' '' '' Grinch: Okay… think happy thoughts… like Frozen… ''Grinch begins singing “Let it Go” as MSV begins firing at him. Grinch makes a mad dash for his store. '' '' '' Grinch: DON’T LET THEM I NDON’T LET THEM SEE! MSV: STOP SINGING THAT SONG! ''Noah starts heading around the corner as MSV starts pounding on the store door. He is about to shoot MSV at close range when MSV turns around and grabs his arm. Both guns are pressed against each others faces. '' '' '' Noah: Looks like we’ve met a stalemate… Phil: So are we… ''Phil and Eyes emerge from around the corner in the same predicament. '' '' '' MSV: We need to come up with a solution… Eyes: How about we all shoot each other? Diagonally? Phil: Only way I suppose. ''The point their guns perpendicular to each other. As they pull the triggers, Eyes pushed MSV’s arm, who was pointing to him, towards Phil. They all get shot except for Eyes, who starts running away. '' '' '' Noah: YOU BASTARD! Eyes –to himself-: How did they NOT see that coming? Ynkr –over a megaphone-: AND IN A HILARIOUS PREDICAMENT, NOAH, MSV, AND PHIL ARE OUT! EYES, GRINCH, AND TKID ARE LEFT! ''Grinch went through a backdoor as they were arguing. He gets to the saloon about a minute before the square thing with Noah, MSV, Phil, and Eyes is done and before Tkid could see him. '' '' '' Grinch: Phew, that was close… ''Grinch prones down onto the deck of the saloon. He is in a snipers position. As he’s looking around for the remaining two, Eyes comes up behind him and shoots him in the back of the head. '' '' '' Eyes: You really think I didn’t see you? Grinch: Did you get Tkid? Eyes: No, but I’m go- Grinch: TKID, NOW! ''Tkid starts shooting at Eyes from his window. Eyes ducks behind the doors leading to the deck. '' '' '' Eyes: You’re a dead man, Grinch, once this challenge is over… '''Eyes: I will kill you in the next one! ' ' ' The two begins to fire at each other. They keep on hitting the walls protecting each other. '' '' '' Ynkr –from behind Tkid-: Psst, Tkid, use this! ''Ynkr throws Tkid a packet of pellets that reads “Explosive” on them. '' '' '' Ynkr: You have 20 of them, fire at will! Tkid: Are you helping me? Ynkr: Yes, I just want to end this quickly. While I DO like seeing people being shot by pellets, I’m gonna have to end this. Tkid –loading the pellets into his revolver-: K, thank you. ''Tkid takes aim at Eyes’ building and fires. The pellet misses. '' '' '' Eyes: You totally missed- ''The pellet explodes in a violent explosing, sending Eyes flying into Tkid’s attic. '' '' '' Ynkr: AND TKID GAINS IMMUNITY! HE WILL BE SENDING SOMEONE HOME SO BE READY, EVERYONE! '''Eyes, Phil, Noah, and MSV –in a split camera-: DAMNIT! ' ' ' The camera cuts to the ceremony where Tkid is standing in front of the rest of the contestants. '' '' '' Tkid: Hmm… Phil, Sierra, Grinch, MSV, and Noah! Let’s see… Eyes because you’re a dick that shot my alliance member in the back of the head and deserves to be kicked or Nail… you was out first… hmm… '''Eyes: I had a feeling that they were cohorts… ' Ynkr: We don’t have all day! Tkid: Fine, let me do eenie-meenie-minie-mo- Everyone: JUST PICK! Tkids: FINE! Nail, sorry but you are out… Nail: WHAT?! Eh… sorta expected that… ''Nail is shown getting onto the Limo de Losers. The camera cuts onto Ynkr. '' '' '' Ynkr: And so ends this episode! Will Eyes get revenge on Grinch? Will Eyes get revenge on Tkid as well? Will Eyes get revenge on almost everyone here in the competition? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Wiki! Category:Blog posts